The Football Legacy
by d-s-unit
Summary: Yes, Prime Minister/Inazuma Eleven Crossover. Creating a permanent venue for the FFI on an island in the South Pacific is sure to be a good legacy for Jim Hacker, and is sure to win him masses of votes. Sir Humphrey, however, has other plans in mind...


**Author's Note:** Another crossover from me, but this time, it's a little different. Inazuma Eleven and Yes, Prime Minister! A somewhat-unlikely combination, but humorous, nonetheless. This is more of a Yes, Prime Minister-focused fic though.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven copyright Level-5. Yes, Prime Minister copyright the BBC. This fanfiction is for fan enjoyment purposes only.

* * *

**The Football Legacy**

An Inazuma Eleven/Yes, Prime Minister crossover by: d-s-unit

Summary: An opportunity to locate a new facility for the Football Frontier International on a British tropical island in the South Pacific is sure to be a good legacy for Jim Hacker, and is sure to win him masses of votes. Sir Humphrey, on the other hand, has other plans in mind for the island...

* * *

Part I

'_And we're entering into the final moments of this exciting match to decide who will represent the United Kingdom at the Football Frontier International! Just one more minute left in the last half of the game between Knights of Queen and The Loch Barons!'_

_'The clock is ticking down as Knights of Queen Captain Edgar Valtinas launches into his final offensive, and it looks like- Yes! It is! He's gearing up for his signature shoot! Excalibur!'_

_'Valtinas is raising his leg- Yes, we can see him charging up- and he unleashes Excalibur! The shoot is piercing through The Loch Barons' defensive lines, past the- GOAL! VALTINAS SCORES THE TIEBREAKING AND WINNING GOAL! THE MATCH IS OVER WITH KNIGHTS OF QUEEN DEFEATING THE LOCH BARONS 4-3! KNIGHTS OF QUEEN WILL BE REPRESENTING THE UK AT THE FOOTBALL FRONTIER INTERNATIONAL!'_

Inside the stadium, up in one of the private boxes, two figures sat in deep, comfortable leather chairs, celebrating the results of the game. They were Sousuke Zaizen, the Prime Minister of Japan, and Jim Hacker, the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

"An excellent game, Jim! I'm sure that Knights of Queen will prove to be a formidable force at the FFI." Prime Minister Zaizen cheerfully remarked to Hacker. "But I am sure out national team, Inazuma Japan, will more than give them a run for their money."

Hacker laughed. "Well, I know our boys will do the nation proud! British Footballers are the best in the world in my view." He turned to Zaizen, "Weren't Inazuma Japan that team that defeated those so-called 'Aliens' a little while ago?"

"Ah yes, Jim, although they were known as the Raimon Eleven at the time. You'll never meet a more dedicated, determined and skilled group of young soccer players ever. Especially their goalkeeper; my daughter's taken a bit of a fancy to him, I dare say." Zaizen laughed. "But in all seriousness, the Aliea fiasco has really wreaked havoc with Japan's soccer infrastructure and confidence. The cost of repairing all of the destroyed and damaged schools will run into the hundreds of billions of yen. And with Japan scheduled to host the FFI this coming year- despite the public adoration for the Raimon Eleven and of our young soccer talent- there is considerable opposition in the Diet to massive expenditures on fancy new sports stadiums when schools need to be rebuilt. We've been able to get some repayment from the corporation responsible for the Aliea fiasco to help with the reconstruction, but its not enough for everything, and I have to get the FFI expenditure bill through the Diet in the face of much opposition, even from among my own party, especially considering the proposed FFI stadiums will involve about 1 trillion yen in construction, land acquisition and so forth."

Zaizen leaned closer to Hacker from his chair, "And this is where I need to ask a favour from you Jim. As you know, the UK was selected to host the next FFI two years after us. But, as I am sure you are aware, the global recession and fiscal austerity among many governments makes it a bit reluctant for nations to take on hosting the FFI what with the amount of money needed for stadiums and accommodations and so forth. What I am suggesting is that Japan and the UK partner up to create a permanent location for the FFI."

Hacker was intrigued. "And just where, exactly, should we locate the FFI?"

"There's a British-administered island in the South Pacific called Liocott Island. There's enough suitable, inexpensive land to be able to build stadiums, and there's already a small resort town on the island, but quite suitable for growth into an international tourist and sporting resort. Here's the deal: our two countries partner up to turn Liocott Island in the permanent venue for the FFI."

Hacker thought about this for a moment. "A permanent venue for International Youth Football. Costs to be shared- and saved- between our two governments." Hacker smiled like he had just got a 10% increase in popularity in the polls. "And an opportunity for Britain to champion the cause of sport, camaraderie and to leave a lasting mark on the world stage! I can see it now: 'Jim Hacker: Patron of International Football!' That's sure to win me massive of votes!"

Hacker and Zaizen got up from their chairs. "This is a splendid idea, Sousuke!" Hacker smugly remarked. "But what do I get in return for helping you out?"

"Access for British firms to bid on Japanese school reconstruction projects? The contracts are worth tens of millions of Pounds. Plus a more liberalized bilateral trade agreement?"

"Done." Hacker and Zaizen shook hands.

"Shall I forward the details to the Foreign Office?" Zaizen asked.

Hacker paused for a moment. "No. The Foreign Office is bound to oppose it. It's not their idea, you see. First rule of getting bilateral agreements you _actually want_ done: Don't leave it to the Foreign Office. Best to send it directly to No. 10. My Principal Private Secretary, Bernard Wooley, will handle the details."

* * *

Sir Humphrey Appleby, Secretary to the Cabinet and the highest ranking civil servant in the UK, sat in the comfortable and 'civilized' surroundings of the Buckingham Club, sipping a glass of sherry; in total contrast to the 'barbaric' venue of the football arena his 'boss' was at today. While Jim Hacker, as Prime Minister, was the _de jure_ head of government, in reality, Sir Humphrey was the _de facto_ ruler of the country as the top civil servant (at least, so Sir Humphrey was inclined to believe anyways). And Sir Humphrey was finishing up a late lunch with his friend and predecessor as Cabinet Secretary, Sir Arnold Robinson.

"So the Prime Minister is busy seeing to the masses at the Youth Football championships I hear?" Sir Arnold enquired as he was finishing slicing himself a piece of cheese.

"Oh yes, Sir Arnold, we've got a full schedule for him at that God-awful sporting event. How he manages to put up with such rabble, I'll never know."

"But you must admit, it is popular with the voters."

"Yes. I think that's pretty much the only reason politicians care about sporting events. Plus getting him out of No. 10 for the day make it easier for us to run the nation properly." Humphrey took another sip of sherry. "But there was the problem of the Japanese Prime Minister insisting on sharing a box with him."

"Isn't that rather dangerous, Humphrey? I mean two heads of government sitting the same private box together chatting about who-knows-what could undo years of patient diplomacy and foreign policy decisions made by the Foreign Office."

"It may not be as dangerous as you think. I hear the Japanese PM is new, young, naive and very much stressed out with domestic issues at home. But he's also a major fan of football. And by major fan, I mean what the Japanese would call an otaku. Both him and his daughter play the sport. Their own security guards act as their team."

"So, there shouldn't be any problems with any unforeseen agreements or partnerships."

"Quite so, besides, we have our PM house-trained. He knows better than to potentially commit himself to something to which he may not be able to pull out of. Especially if it is a courageous decision involving lots of tax revenues being spent."

"Yes, quite." Sir Arnold topped off his own glass with more sherry. "Speaking of courageous decisions, Humphrey, how are the plans for the resort coming along?"

"You mean the £750 million plans to build expensive, 6-star resorts complete with two PGA tournament standard golf courses on Liocott Island in the South Pacific?"

"Yes, those plans. As you know, I'm on the board of directors of the Royal Kensington Group who's constructing and operating the resort, and we're anxious to begin constructing and selling the first available exclusive batch of timeshares very soon."

Humphrey paused for a slight moment before replying. "Well, Arnold, as you know, the proposal is still in the Environment ministry going through the stages of the environmental assessment and we still need to get final approval from the Liocott Island Commissioner..." Humphrey then smiled, "But I'm sure it won't take much longer and I'll have a few discreet words to see if the process can be sped up a bit."

"Good man Humphrey. We always knew you were a sound individual with a keen grasp of the fine details."

Humphrey looked at his watch. "Well, time to be off. Britain doesn't govern itself as you well know."

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now and finish the rest later. I promise it will get funnier, after all, we still have yet to get to Humphrey's sesquipedalian loquaciousness scene yet!


End file.
